Thirteen Years
by IkarusCazadores
Summary: Miley, from ages 15-28 and what happens after. Mostly Liley but a hint of Moliver. What does it end up as? Your choice. How did the fairy tale of Liley end? Will they ever be together again? And how badly did they both deal with the breakup?


Disclaimer: Umm yeah, I don't own Hannah Montana. Okay. Just clearing that up. Also I do not own Dior Couture.

_**Thirteen Years **_

_ Miley sighed, leaning onto the wooden railing of the porch on her Malibu beach house. She tilted her head up, staring at the millions of tiny stars studding the black sky above. The cool ocean breeze blew her hair back from her face. At 28 years old Miley knew what life had to offer. It offered adventure, laughter, love, happiness, and the little moments that made life worth living. But it also offered sadness, heartbreak, misery, and hard times. She had experianced both sides of this life and learned to love them both. She was wiser in the ways of the world than she was at 15, and the last 13 years had been eventful in the least. She laughed, she cried. She knew what it was to be dirt poor and she knew how to live the good life. She knew the awkwardness of trying to fit in where you don't belond, and she knew what it felt like to belong. She knew the cruelty of the human race, but she knew it's compassionate side too. _

_ She traveled, she worked, she learned, and she sang her way through the last 28 years. She liked to think she survived by learning to roll with the punches life throws. She supposed, all in all, that she'd led a good life so far. Things could always be worse. And she would know, of all people, she would know. She was familiar with the kind of depression that made you rethink your entire existance. It was always her family who helped her get through it all. She'd had a busy 13 years, and the thought had entered her head that it was time to truely settle down. Miley thought back on those years as she gazed upwards._

At 15, she was discovering new things about herself. Her likes, her dislikes, her hobbies and intrests, some things changed and some stayed the same. But the biggest confusion was the strange new feelings she was experiancing whenever her best friend came around. Not Oliver. Lilly. Miley didn't know why even the thought of Lilly made her smile. She'd catch herself staring at Lilly in class instead of paying attention. She began to treasure every compliment, every smile, every laugh from Lilly. The only thing she was sure about was that these feelings were trouble waiting to happen.

At 16, Miley realized that her feelings for Lilly were love. And not just the little crush she'd had on Jake Ryan either. It was way different than anything she'd ever experiance around him. The feelings scared her. She didn't know how to deal with him. Eventually both Jackson and Robbie found out. It was probably the moaning for Lilly in her sleep that clued them in. Robbie didn't quite understand why Miley would like Lilly as more than a friend, so that made him about as clueless as Miley herself. Jackson had a better idea about what she was feeling though. Which surprised Robbie and Miley like you wouldn't believe. Miley supposed maybe it was because Jackson was closer to her age and was aware of how hard these things were for people to accept. Both Jackson and Robbie promised to support Miley if it made her happy. And as far as she could tell it did. It was Jackson who convinced her to admit her feelings to Lilly.

At 17, Miley had already amitted to Lilly that she loved her, and to her surprise Lilly felt the exact same way. They were dating, although it wasn't exactly public. Both girls were well aware of what Lilly's mother thought about same sex couples. They were happy though, and absolutly head over heels in love. Oliver supported them, and so did the select few others they told. Which included Dandraff Danny and St. Sara. All was well, it was like a fairy tale.

At the age of 18, Miley was set and ready to graduate. Hannah would be talking a few years off to go to college. She and Lilly would be going to prom together, and props to whoever figured out they were dating. It didn't matter now anyway, they'd be away from the school soon enough. The day of prom Miley dragged Oliver into an empty classroom at school. He opened his hands and there was a small black box in them. He opened it up and there sat a beauitful silver ring with a diamond in the middle. She squealed happily, and in her excitment jumped Oliver and pecked him on the lips. He'd picked up the ring on time. Miley was going to ask Lilly to marry her tonight, but the jewlers were afraid the order would be delayed and it was stressing her out to no end. She was overjoyed that Oliver got the ring. Unfortunatly, Lilly had walked by the classroom just as Miley pecked Oliver on the lips. She saw the ring and assumed the worse. Lilly's heart was broken, and that night at prom she dumped Miley. She called her a cheater, and a liar, and said that she never loved her. She stormed away and boarded at plane that night, leaving Malibu.

At the age of 19, Miley was still living at home and had fallen into a deep depression. She couldn't understand for the life of her why Lilly had said those things, why she'd dumped her, and way she'd left. Miley emailed Lilly everyday asking her why. But Lilly never replied. It was so bad that Miley could hardly function properly. She cried herself to sleep every night. Miley began to take her confusion, anger, and sadness out on herself physically. She began to cut. On the anniversary of that fatefully prom night, Miley cut herself deep. She slit her wrists and lay there on the bathroom floor, her life slipping away. Robbie Ray found her in a growing puddle of her own blood and rushed her to the hospital as fast as he could. It took two weeks for Miley to fully recover. It was Robbie and Oliver who helped her turn away from the knife. She scared herself more than she thought, and she was ashamed of herself more than anything. She admitted to Robbie and Oliver that she was completely lost.

At the age of 20, Miley had packed up her bags and moved to France. She needed something new, something fresh. And she'd always wanted to go to Europe. She asked her father to lock away her Hannah millions. She wanted to do this the hard way. She needed to make her way in the world, find her own path. After a few months her bone bare French was almost on par with the natives, and she'd landed a job somehow as the lowly assistant to a fashion designer for Dior Couture Paris. At night, she sang in the lobby of a hotel for her room and board. It really surprised her that no one recognized her voice, but she was happy for that small grace.

At the age of 21, Miley found herself mysteriously rising in the fashion world. The designer she worked under had somehow turned his attention in her direction. He was curious about her knowledge of the buisness world when dealing with the rich and famous, and saw a raw talent for design and presentation in her. She was soon appointed his direct assistant in designing, and a consultant on the presentation of the clothes they made. The thing that put her aside from the rest in Derik Roche's eyes was her understanding of the common person. The clothes she thought of looked fabulous on the models, but could easily be modified for practical life. Miley began to enjoy her new life, but there was always something missing. She knew that something was Lilly. She continued to email Lilly weekly, still asking her why she left, letting her know that she was okay, and always signing it "Love, Miley". She never got a responce.

At the age of 22, Oliver came over to France himself to work with Dior. Miley was extreamly surprised to see him, and twice as surprised to find out that he was working in the fashion industry. It would seem that having two female best friends effects a guy. They are paired together as two up and comming designers so that the higher ups could figure out what made them tick and whether or not they would be valuable. To both Oliver and Miley's surprise they balance each other perfectly, supplying fresh idea's, pointing out flaws, and coordinating. Miley shows Oliver around Paris, and they enjoy the night life. But Miley still can't bring herself to date. All of the smooth, swave french men, not to mention more than a few male models she'd caught the eye of, couldn't replace Lilly. She couldn't even accept a date from them. Oliver on the other hand had no trouble snagging all the "French Babes" and "Super Hot Models" he could, while he could.

At the age of 23, Miley and Oliver are sent to Italy to study up the new trends on the streets and complete the line that would launch them into the elite of the fashion world they were sure. Although they still hadn't come up with a name. While they studied, they got to learn the Italian language as well as check out the clubbing culture. One night, Miley went out without Oliver. She finally desided to let herself loosen up and danced with more than a few guys she'd never met before. It was her luck though, that one of them started to follow her home. Everytime she looked behind her, no one was there. But she got the feeling of being followed. Suddenly she jerked forward as someone grabbed her arm and dragged her sideways into an abandoned ally. She knew it happened. She'd listened to stories of it happing all the time. But she never though it would happen to her. Never. A few weeks later, after the cops got involved, Miley found out she was pregnant. Luckily her and Oliver's line was finished, and the executives loved it. They heard of Miley's plight and decided to relocate them back to Malibu as a part of the American division of Dior.

At the age of 24, Miley and Oliver were living in her old house. Her dad had moved back to Tennesse to get a job as a producer in Nashville, and he'd left the house to her. Oliver was there for her every step of the pregnancy. He was sweet, helpful, and liked to tease Miley. She was greatful to him for keeping her in such good spirits. Miley gave birth to twins, who she named Connor Jackson Stewart after her brother, and Lillian Dawn Stewart after her one true love. Because through it all, Miley never forgot. And although she never got an answer, she continued to send those weekly emails. Her and Oliver's line was a hit, and they decided to call it "Smokin M.S Oken Fashion". It was a combination of their names, however the public skewed it by calling it "Smokin Mrs. Oken Fashion". Neither Miley or Oliver appreciated the implications of that but chose to turn the other way.

At the age of 25, Miley and Oliver were both very busy. Looking after the kids, keeping the house clean, cooking, and still manging to design beautiful clothes in all types. Evening wear, business, casual...they made it all. Dior Paris moved all four back to France for the year so they could begin collaborating with other designers on a master collection that would be ready for release in a few years. It promised to be a huge project. Miley never forgot Lilly.

At the ages of 26 and 27 there was a lot of moving back and forth between Paris and Malibu, and Oliver and Miley were getting ready to make a huge decision. They were verging on their late 20's, and for the kids sake and their own it was time to settle down. The complication was between the two of them, and their relationship. They were the best of friends, and no one knew each other like they did. The trials they had been through only brought them closer. They had amazing chemistry. They were two single people of the opposite sex living in the same house. On a few occasions they had turned to each other for comfort on lonely nights, and they often spent Valentines together. Sometimes they even fell asleep together on the couch and would wake up in the others arms. Oliver had tried to make other relationships work but Miley seemed to be the only woman who could make him slow down and appreciate life for what it was. Miley knew that she loved Oliver, but the memory of Lilly still loomed over her. She was only now truly beginning to come to terms that they would never be together again. She knew Oliver could help her move on. And the kids practically saw him as their father anyway. What more could they want in each other? Something held them back though...

_ So now Miley was 28 years old. She sighed, looking down from the stars back to the letter in her hand. She'd emailed Lilly asking if she would be coming to their highschool reunion. Again there was no answer. Just like usual. Miley finally figured out what she needed to move on. She needed closure. She needed an explanation. She needed a reason. She frowned slightly moving back towards the sliding door that led out to the porch. There was so much going on lately. The highschool reunion was in only a few weeks, and an advertising rep from a company in New York was going to be bording with them for a few weeks to collaborate more closely on the huge project they'd started three years ago. She had the feeling that something big was going to happen, and she was glad that the twins would be in Tennesse for those weeks to visit their grandpa. Oliver and her also needed to sort themselves and their feelings out before the kids came back..._

_ "Why oh why does everything get thrown at us all at once?" She groaned to Oliver as she entered the house. He turned down the football game a bit to smile encouragingly up at her, "Well, at least we're getting it delt with all at once so we don't have to worry about solving another problem as soon as we coped with the first. Just think of all that relaxing afterwards." Miley smiled, "That why I keep you around Oliver. Always so Positive." She joked. Oliver laughed and patted the couch cushion beside him. Miley plunked herself down on the seat, having already made sure the twins were in bed._

_--_

**READ! THIS IS CRUCIAL TO THE STORY! **

Okay guys, so that was basically a short introduction to **Thirteen Years. **Now here's where you get a hand in the story. How it develops is up too you. I can make it into a longer story, probably around 20 or so chapters, that will actually tell the story of those 13 years in real detail instead of a summary. You'll get a deep look at the emotions and feelings that are running through Miley, as well as both her and Oliver's thoughts on what was happening. Once the 13 years are finished, I'll move onto what happens at the reunion, and what happens to Miley and Oliver's relationship. This summary really only scratches the absolute bare surface of what happens. If you chose this you'll also get a bit of a look into Lilly's side of the story, and what she'd going through and how she spends her life those 13 years. Choice number too is that I don't go into deeper detail about those before years and skip straight to the reunion stuff.

So vote:

A) Long Version - around 20 chapters

B) Short Version - around 5 chapters

Personally I think you guys would enjoy and get alot more out of this story if I wrote the long version but I'll leave it up to you. It's your choice. You'll also notice that there is a hint of Moliver and Liley in this story. That decision will also be left up too you.


End file.
